Teacher, I'm In Love
by sellarosella
Summary: Just a simple telltale about falling in love. For Chesee-ssu's birthday.


Happy Birthday, **Chesee-_ssu_**!

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved.

* * *

Aomine Daiki bangun dari tidur lelapnya hari itu dengan malas-malasan. Sambil membuka beranda, diperhatikannya cuaca hari ini sangat cerah dan matahari bersinar terik nyaris menembus tirai jendelanya. Ia menoleh, menatap jam dinding digital berbentuk abstrak yang melekat tepat di atas tempat tidurnya: pukul delapan pagi. Sepertinya ia bangun terlalu awal untuk orang yang baru pulang pukul satu dini hari setelah staminanya terkuras habis akibat latihan _break dance_.

"_Beep_," mesin penjawab teleponnya berbunyi. "Daiki, kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab teleponku? Kita harus bicara. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan. Aku janji aku akan bertingkah seperti yang kau inginkan. Hubungi aku? _Beep_."

Aomine terdiam sejenak lalu mendengus. Haizaki, mantan pacarnya, masih terus menghubunginya padahal ia telah menangkap basah Haizaki berduaan dengan Nijimura di rumah cowok itu. Semua sejelas air di aquarium Aomine saat itu. Akhirnya ia tahu kenapa banyak bekas-bekas ungu di leher Haizaki—dan siapa yang tahu dimana lagi.

Sambil memijat pelipisnya, Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa ia memikirkan Haizaki lagi? Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan menganggap apa yang terjadi antara mereka tidak pernah ada. Meskipun hatinya mengkhianatinya dengan terus-menerus berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar suara lelaki itu.

"_Beep_," mesin penjawab lagi. "Hey, Aominecchi, ini aku. Bisakah kau memberitahuku kapan kau punya waktu luang? Aku menelepon tiga kali tapi kau tidak mengangkat. Terima kasih. _Beep_."

Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum. Suara lelaki yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan tersebut telah menceriakan hari-harinya. Lelaki itu ada disana waktu Haizaki mengkhianatinya, tetap disana saat Aomine memarahinya, dan masih disana ketika Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Lelaki yang ia temui sekitar setengah tahun lalu saat ia menjadi juri kompetisi _street dance_, Kise Ryouta.

Kaki Aomine melangkah perlahan ke dapur, memutuskan untuk membuat espresso paginya sebelum menelepon Kise.

"Oi, Kise," sapanya ramah. Tangan kirinya memegang secangkir espresso yang masih beruap. "Aku punya waktu hari ini. Kau ingin latihan di tempat biasa atau—mm, ya. Uh, baiklah. Tidak, tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahku. Segera setelah aku menutup telepon. Sampai jumpa."

Meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya, Aomine tersenyum, berjalan kembali ke beranda sembari meng-email Kise alamat apartemennya seperti yang diminta lelaki itu. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa lelaki SMA seperti Kise membuat _mood_-nya langsung membaik hanya karena satu telepon? Ia bahkan tidak mau memikirkan kenapa. Sebaiknya ia mandi sekarang.

XXX

Kise Ryouta melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan kesal. Bukankah tutor menarinya menyuruhnya menelepon hari ini? Lalu kenapa cowok brengsek itu tidak mengangkat teleponnya bahkan setelah ia menelepon untuk yang ketiga kalinya? Ia sudah meninggalkan pesan, dan apa balasannya? Tidak ada! Kise menunggu selama dua puluh menit terakhir dan cowok itu masih tidak menelepon balik. Di samping Kise, sepupunya—Momoi, tergelak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan bantal.

"Apa?" Kise menyergah sambil melotot.

Suara cekikikan memenuhi kamar Kise. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, tidakkah kau sadar kau selalu uring-uringan setiap kali kau menelepon cowok keren itu?"

Kise nyaris muntah mendengarnya. "Cowok keren? Siapa cowok keren? Bukan Aominecchi, kan?"

Momoi meringis. "Maksudku memang Aomine-_kun_," Kise hampir menyumpah saat Momoi gantian melotot. "Ayolah, Ki-_chan_, tutormu itu memang keren. Banget. Keren banget! Dan dia tidak punya pacar."

"Ya ampun, Satsukicchi," Kise mendesah dramatis. "Apa sih yang salah denganmu? Kurokocchi jauh lebih keren daripada Aominecchi. Dan imut. Dan dia pacarmu, astaga."

Momoi nyengir. "Oh, aku tahu Tetsu-_kun_ memang keren dan imut dan dia pacarku."

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah layaknya orang yang sudah punya pacar," tukas Kise ketus.

Momoi menendang kaki Kise main-main. "Aku memuji Aomine-_kun_ supaya kau dapat pacar tahu. Kapan terakhir kali kau pacaran? SMP? Itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Aku tidak butuh pacar," sahut Kise cepat. Ia harus mengalihkan perhatian Momoi ke hal lain karena Kise tahu setiap kali Momoi membahas soal kehidupan asmaranya, cewek itu tidak akan berhenti sampai dua jam ke depan dan Kise benar-benar muak mendengar ocehan Momoi.

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in~**_

Oh, terpujilah siapapun yang meneleponnya saat itu juga. Kise berlari menyambar ponselnya dengan kegembiraan yang sama sekali tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Aku belum selesai," geram Momoi. Kise tahu bahwa gadis itu pasti sedang cemberut sambil memainkan tablet-nya.

"Halo?" ujar Kise. Penelepon di kabel satunya dengan ramah membalas sapaan Kise. Kise terkejut saat menyadari suara siapa itu. "Oh, Aominecchi."

Kise bisa merasakan tatapan Momoi langsung menusuk punggungnya detik itu juga. "Pasang speaker-nya, Ki-_chan_," bisik Momoi pelan agar tidak terdengar Aomine.

Kise melotot tanda tidak setuju. Aomine sendiri sudah menanyakan dimana ia ingin latihan. "Apa kau di apartemenmu? Kalau begitu disana saja bagaimana?" potong Kise cepat. "Aku tidak mengganggu keluargamu kan? Oke, sampai nanti dan beritahu alamatnya padaku."

Sambungan diputus Aomine dan saat itu juga Momoi melompat memeluknya. "Apa? Apa yang ia katakan? Ia mengajakmu ke rumahnya? Astaga, astaga, astaga."

Kise mendengus. "Duh, Satsukicchi, imajinasimu kadang terlalu tinggi. Dia tanya dimana aku ingin latihan hari ini. Dan dia tinggal di apartemen, bukan di rumah."

Momoi cekikikan lagi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin latihan di rumahnya?"

Kise memutar mata, tahu apa yang dipikirkan Momoi. "Karena ruang latihan _street dance_ itu pengap, panas, dan ramai. Berani taruhan apartemen—bukan rumah—Aominecchi jauh lebih nyaman daripada ruang itu."

"Ya, ya," sahut Momoi asal-asalan. "Kau memang pandai beralasan. Dan juga mencari kesempatan."

Kise memilih untuk mengabaikan sepupunya dan langsung pergi ke rumah Aomine saja. Lebih cepat datang, lebih cepat selesai bukan?

XXX

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Aomine tersenyum pada cermin. Ia baru saja selesai berpakaian saat suara bel apartemennya yang tidak asing terdengar di telinganya. "Kaukah itu, Kise?" seru Aomine sambil berjalan ke pintu. "Kau datang cepat seka—" Aomine membelalak. "—li."

"Siapa itu Kise?" tuntut lelaki bersurai abu-abu semampai yang lebih cocok disebut sebagai Ken, pacar Barbie si boneka. Bukan, bukan karena ia terlalu keren tapi karena semua yang ada pada dirinya tampak tidak asli alias plastik.

"Haizaki?" Aomine mengerjap tidak percaya. Kenapa Haizaki bisa tahu apartemen barunya? Padahal Aomine sudah susah-susah pindah demi menghindari lelaki itu.

Haizaki melotot, matanya sarat kebencian. "Pacar baru, Daiki? Tidak sampai sebulan kau putus denganku dan sekarang kau punya pacar baru?"

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine merasa sakit kepala. "Haizaki," katanya letih. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Oh, aku mencarimu," bisik Haizaki, mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Aomine. "Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku. Aku rindu padamu."

Aomine berdecak, berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Haizaki. "Kau dan aku sudah putus. Ingat?"

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, Daiki," Haizaki mulai menciumi leher Aomine. "Beri aku kesempatan."

"Hentikan," seru Aomine, merasa jijik sekaligus kesal. Jijik karena ia tahu dirinya menginginkan sentuhan Haizaki, dan kesal karena Haizaki terus mengganggu hidupnya. "Haizaki, pergilah ke tempat Nijimura. Kau ingat dia, kan?"

Haizaki mendongak. "Siapa Nijimura? Temanmu?"

Aomine tidak percaya ini. Haizaki sudah lupa kalau cowok itulah yang menyebabkan keretakan hubungan mereka. Yang benar saja!

"Aominecchi?"

Tubuh Aomine menengang mendengar suara itu. _Tidak_, batinnya memohon, _jangan sekarang, Kise, jangan sekarang_.

"Kenapa kau memeluk pemuda itu di depan pintu?" tanya Kise tenang. Aomine hanya dapat melihat kepolosan di mata lelaki itu.

"Siapa dia, Daiki?" tanya Haizaki, sekarang mengapit lengan Aomine. "Kau tidak bilang pamanmu menitipkan keponakannya."

Aomine nyaris tersedak. "Tidak, Haizaki, dia itu—"

"Oh," potong Kise. "Jadi kau Haizaki? Aku Kise Ryouta, pacar Aominecchi."

Haizaki membelalak. Begitu pula dengan Aomine. "Pacar? Anak kecil ini pacarmu? Benarkah begitu?" seru Haizaki, bolak-balik menatap Aomine dan Kise.

"Eh," Aomine tampak linglung. Sandiwara apa yang sedang dimainkan Kise? "Aku—"

Dalam sekejap, mata Kise berair. "Aku ini pacarmu, kan? Bukankah kau bilang kau sudah melupakan cowok brengsek ini? Kalau begitu bilang padanya."

Aomine terpana. Ia rasa Kise lebih cocok menjadi bintang film daripada penari. "Err, ya," Aomine berdeham, memutuskan mengikuti sandiwara Kise. "Haizaki, ini pacarku, Kise. Kise, ini Haizaki."

Haizaki menggeleng kuat-kuat sampai Kise takut otot lehernya rusak. "Aku tidak percaya," tegasnya. "_Well_, aku tahu kau mungkin sudah _moving on_. Tapi tidak ke anak kecil. Berapa umurmu? Lima belas?"

Kise cemberut, mendekat pada Aomine dan menarik lengannya. "Kau diam saja mendengar dia menghinaku?"

Aomine mengerjap bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? "Haizaki," ia berkata pada akhirnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar mengenalku. Aku mencintai Kise. Aku tidak peduli berapa usianya."

Kise tersenyum, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine dan membuat lelaki itu nyaris melompat. "Omong-omong, aku sudah tujuh belas mau delapan belas."

Haizaki menganga agak lama. "Aku tetap tidak percaya," ujarnya ngotot. "Kalau dia memang pacarmu, buktikan padaku."

"Buktikan?" Aomine memutar mata. Apalagi sekarang?

"Ya, buktikan," dengus Haizaki marah. "Kenapa kau tidak menciumnya?"

Aomine membelalak kaget. Ia melirik Kise namun lelaki itu hanya memasang wajah biasa-biasa saja. Gila! Apa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan mendengar usul Haizaki? Apa dia sama sekali tidak keberatan mencium lelaki yang tidak dia sukai sama sekali? Bagaimana dengan pacarnya? Aomine bahkan tidak tahu Kise punya pacar atau tidak.

"Kenapa tidak?" Kise menjulurkan lidah sengaja. Tingkah kekanak-kanakannya nyaris membuat Aomine tertawa. Nyaris sekali, kalau saja Kise tidak menatapnya dengan raut wajah memohon. "Lakukan saja biar dia percaya."

Aomine _shock_. Apakah Kise memang sebegitu polosnya? Apa dia tidak mengerti maksud kalimat Haizaki?

"Tidak bisa kan?" Haizaki menyeringai senang. "Berarti kalian hanya—"

Detik berikutnya, tahu-tahu Aomine sudah mencium Kise. Jemari mungil lelaki itu menyentuh kedua pipinya. Aomine benar-benar terbuai oleh ciuman itu. Hanya ciuman biasa seperti dicium seorang anak kecil. Ciuman yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan Aomine apalagi saat ia bersama Haizaki.

Kise kemudian menjauh darinya. Aomine dapat melihat pipi lelaki itu memerah dan entah kenapa Aomine ingin mencium pipi itu. "Bagaimana?" tanya Kise dingin, berlawanan dengan kondisi fisiknya. "Kau sudah percaya?"

"Kau… dia… kalian…" Haizaki megap-megap, mengingatkan Aomine pada ikan di aquariumnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, Haizaki langsung pergi dari hadapan Aomine dan Kise.

Saat menyadari betapa sendiriannya mereka, rasa canggung mulai menyelimuti. Aomine berdeham. "Kise?"

Ia melihat Kise menoleh. Wajah lelaki itu masih bersemu merah. "Aku minta maaf."

Aomine tergelak. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku."

Kise menggigit bibir. "Maaf karena aku sudah bertindak spontan. Aku melakukannya karena aku tahu kau belum melupakannya."

Aomine terdiam. Kise benar, ia tahu di dalam hatinya masih ada sedikit rasa cinta untuk Haizaki.

"Bagaimanapun kau tutorku," lanjut Kise, tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Dan aku juga tahu kau berhak mendapatkan lelaki yang tidak akan berselingkuh di belakangmu."

Aomine balas tersenyum kemudian tertawa. Ia menarik Kise mendekat, mengacak-ngacak rambut lelaki itu. "Karena itulah aku bilang terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Kise nyengir. "Tidak masalah."

"Tapi, Kise," Aomine mendadak serius. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi, oke? Menciumku tiba-tiba."

Wajah Kise memerah. "Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Begitu melihat cowok itu di apartemenmu aku langsung tahu kalau kau pasti mengira itu aku."

Aomine yang terlihat nyaris terkesiap membuat Kise nyengir, tahu ia benar. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"_I just know_," Kise mengerling. "Lagipula, _it's better to show him than tell him_."

"_Tell him_?" Alis Aomine terangkat. "_Tell him what_?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melihatnya lagi, Aominecchi," ujar Kise dipenuhi sarkasme. "Lebih baik dia tahu kau punya pacar baru daripada tahu kau ingin dia lenyap bukan?"

Aomine mengernyit. "Aku tidak ingin dia lenyap, astaga, kau dapat pemikiran itu darimana sih?"

Kise meringis. "Sori, terlalu banyak nonton film." Sambil melenggang memasuki apartemen Aomine, Kise memandang berkeliling lalu duduk di sofa _navy blue_ yang lumayan empuk. "_Can we start_?"

Kise melihat Aomine masih mengernyit di depan pintu apartemennya sambil menatap Kise. Baru saja ia akan mengomentari hal itu ketika Aomine menutup pintu dan mengikutinya. Hanya saja Aomine berjalan ke bagian kiri apartemennya, bukan ke sofa seperti yang dilakukan Kise. Kali ini Kise yang mengernyit.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kise berseru agak keras supaya Aomine bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Aomine balas berseru. "Teh, kopi, susu, soda, _coke_, dan… vodka—tidak, lupakan yang terakhir. Oh, juga ada jus buah."

Kise menahan diri untuk tidak menganga dan berkata 'hah'. Alih-alih berbuat begitu, Kise menyusul Aomine ke bagian dalam apartemennya yang ternyata dapur. "_Any drink just fine_," sahut Kise. "Omong-omong, untuk apa kau menyimpan begitu banyak minuman?"

Dilihatnya Aomine tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan susu cokelat?"

Kise tergoda untuk meringis. "Ayolah," mata Kise kini menjelajahi dapur. "Aku tujuh belas."

"Lantas?" Aomine memberinya ekspresi lucu yang sering ia berikan ketika Kise bersikukuh kalau umur tujuh belas berarti meninggalkan hal-hal berbau anak-anak. Susu cokelat misalnya. "Aku dua puluh dan masih minum susu cokelat."

Kise tersedak. "Oh, Tuhan, benarkah?"

Sepertinya Aomine tiba-tiba merasa malu karena reaksi Kise hingga pipinya merona. "_Well_, hanya ketika musim dingin tiba."

"Oh," Kise tertawa. Sungguh, cowok berusia dua puluh yang masih meminum susu cokelat di musim dingin dan mengakuinya sudah sangat sedikit. Yah, setidaknya yang Kise kenal.

"Jangan tertawa," protes Aomine. Wajahnya bersungut-sungut. "Apa yang salah dengan itu?"

Tawa Kise malah semakin kencang. "_Well_," kata Kise, mengusap air mata yang sempat menggenangi matanya karena terlalu asyik tertawa. "Aku tidak menganggap itu lucu." Dan karena Aomine melotot tidak percaya pada ucapannya, ia menambahkan, "Beneran, deh. Aku malah berpikir itu imut."

Seketika wajah Aomine menggelap. "Dan kau berpikir imut lebih baik dibandingkan lucu?"

"Tentu saja," dengus Kise. "Bukankah imut itu bagus?"

Aomine kini benar-benar memelototinya sampai tidak berkedip. "Tidak ada cowok yang mau dibilang imut."

Kise mengerjap. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menjahili Aomine. Maka ia mendekat dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Aomine yang tampak _shock_. Sangat _shock_. Kise tergelak. "Tapi kau imut."

Aomine melangkah mundur, tersinggung. "Dan kau apa? Cantik?"

"Ya, itu bagus juga," sahut Kise menyeringai. "Oh, Aominecchi?"

Lelaki itu mencibir. "Apalagi sekarang?"

"Dapurmu bagus," Kise terlihat kagum. "Apa semua apartemen disini seperti ini? Ini keren sekali. Bahkan ada mini bar. Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau aku tinggal disini." Kise berhenti memutar dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum menatap Aomine. "Apa menurutmu aku harus membujuk Ayah untuk membelikan apartemen untukku?"

Aomine mengerjap. Ia selalu terperangah dengan betapa cepatnya _mood_ Kise berubah. Satu detik lelaki itu mengisenginya dan satu detik kemudian lelaki itu tampak menawan berputar-putar di dapurnya dan tersenyum padanya seakan-akan ia tidak pernah menjahilinya.

Aomine tersenyum. "Awalnya dapurku tidak seperti ini," sahut Aomine, menjawab pertanyaan Kise. "Penata ruangan ayahku memberikan sedikit sentuhan. Dan, kurasa kau tidak perlu membeli apartemen."

"Penata ruangan ayahmu benar-benar orang yang keren. Aku bahkan sempat merasa ingin bertemu dengannya," puji Kise tulus. "Oh? Kenapa menurutmu begitu?"

"Karena membuang-buang uang," tukas Aomine, membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir minuman hangat yang uapnya mengepul di satu tangan sementara tangan satunya digunakan untuk menarik siku Kise.

"Buang-buang uang?" ulang Kise, jelas tidak memahami maksud kalimat Aomine. "Kenapa? Aku kan bukannya tidak akan tinggal di apartemen itu nantinya."

Aomine mendesah. "Kau banyak bicara, ya? Maksudku adalah, kalau kau ingin dapur seperti itu, kau cukup mampir kemari."

Kise terdiam. Perkataan Aomine barusan terdengar seperti… yah… seperti mengundangnya tinggal disini, di apartemennya. Dan pemikiran tentang itu malah membuat pipinya memanas. _Well_, Kise bukannya tidak tahu kalau Aomine lelaki yang menarik. Bahkan lebih daripada menarik. Dan sepertinya Momoi setuju sebab cewek itu sering mengingatkan hal itu pada Kise. Hanya saja Aomine tidak pernah menunjukkan indikasi bahwa hubungan mereka akan lebih dari sekedar tutor dan murid. Perbedaan umur yang tiga tahun itu juga pasti akan ditentang orangtua Kise habis-habisan. Kise ingat terakhir kali ia pacaran dengan lelaki yang lebih tua setahun darinya, lelaki itu tidak berani datang lagi ke rumah Kise lagi setelah acara makan malam yang berlangsung dingin bersama Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Kise," suara Aomine yang cemas memenuhi saraf pendengarannya, membuatnya lupa apa yang ia pikirkan. "Ada apa? Aku memanggilmu tiga kali."

Kise cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh," raut wajah Aomine masih terlihat cemas. "Apakah kau… apakah kau yakin kau tidak mau pulang saja?"

Kise mengernyit mendengarnya. "Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku memang ingin pulang, aku tidak akan repot-repot datang."

Aomine tersenyum. Senyumnya palsu, Kise tahu. "Kau terlihat kurang sehat. Wajahmu merah."

Saat Aomine menyebutkan fakta itu padanya, Kise merasa wajahnya semakin merah. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin karena panas diluar." Oh, andai Aomine tahu alasan sebenarnya. Dan itu jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan panas.

Akhirnya senyum Aomine mulai terlihat asli, terlihat lega. "Diluar memang agak panas. Mungkin aku sebaiknya memberimu jus buah saja. Tunggu sebentar, ya? Begitu aku kembali kita bisa mulai latihannya."

Karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Kise memutuskan untuk mengangguk singkat dan balas tersenyum. Perhatian Aomine padanya membuatnya melayang-layang. Kise menyesal karena sering memperhatikan Aomine. Karena sering memperhatikan lelaki itu, Kise jadi tahu Aomine memang perhatian pada siapapun. Terutama pada cewek-cewek yang berusaha menggodanya. Yah, Kise juga tahu sih itu bukan karena Aomine menyukai mereka atau apa namun hanya karena mereka begitu sering muncul di dekat Aomine dan Aomine tidak tega mengusir mereka secara blak-blakan.

"Kise, minumlah sedikit. Aku takut kau dehidrasi," Aomine menyodorkan jus—sepertinya jus jeruk—padanya dan pergi mengacak-ngacak rak kaset yang tidak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki Kise.

"Trims," sahut Kise sungguh-sungguh sekaligus terharu . Aomine bahkan menyediakan sedotan untuknya! Bagaimana bisa Kise tidak terharu?

"Sama-sama," Aomine berbalik sebentar untuk menatap Kise sembari memamerkan seringaiannya lalu kembali fokus ke rak kasetnya. "Kau mau latihan apa hari ini?"

"Kok aku yang memilih?" Kise mengerjap. "Kalau aku ingin latihan balet apa kau juga akan mengajariku?"

Aomine terkekeh pelan. "Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, kenapa tidak?"

Kise merona. _Kalau itu yang kuinginkan?_ batin Kise bertanya-tanya. Apa maksud kalimat itu? Apa Aomine ingin bilang dia akan melakukan apapun bila itu yang Kise inginkan?

"Jadi?" tanya Aomine, melirik ke arah Kise. "Balet, huh?"

Kise merinding memikirkan ia akan latihan balet dengan Aomine. "Tidak, aku tidak serius tentang itu. Aku mau _break dance_ saja."

Alis Aomine terangkat. "_Break dance_? Kenapa kau ingin latihan _break dance_? Bukankah seharusnya kau memilih tarian yang lebih…" Aomine seperti kebingungan mencari kata yang cocok. "Mudah? Bagaimana pun kau kan masih termasuk pemula."

Mau tidak mau Kise tersedak dan tertawa. "Seperti balet, ya? Tapi aku tidak suka yang terlalu mudah. Dan aku sudah bisa menari balet." Kise menatap Aomine. "Lagipula aku tidak mau menari balet jika perasaanku sedang menggebu-gebu. Rasanya tidak pas. Lebih cocok _break dance_, bukan?"

Aomine memandang Kise seolah kepala lelaki itu menjadi dua. "Perasaan menggebu-gebu? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apa hubungannya _break dance_ dengan perasaan menggebu-gebu."

Kise langsung cemberut. "Apa arti tarian untukmu, Aomine Daiki-_san_?"

"Menggerakkan tubuh kita membentuk pola yang indah mengikuti musik?" Aomine mengedikkan bahu. "Kenapa memang?"

Mata Kise menyipit. "Astaga. Aku jadi agak ragu memilihmu menjadi tutorku."

Aomine mendengus, merasa tersindir. "Kalau begitu apa arti tarian untukmu, Kise Ryouta-_kun_?"

"Bagiku," Kise menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tarian adalah sebuah gerakan yang menggambarkan ekspresi, emosi, perasaan, dan interaksi seseorang bahkan terkadang sebagai sarana untuk mengungkapkan isi hati dan bercerita." Kise menarik napas panjang. "Itulah kenapa perasaanku sangat ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Aomine tercengang selama beberapa detik. "Uh, jadi maksudmu balet tidak dapat menggambarkan emosi yang menggebu-gebu?"

"Bukan tidak bisa," ujar Kise terdengar agak sebal. "Tapi menurutku tidak cocok."

"Tapi—"

"Kau mau mengajariku atau tidak?" potong Kise. Ia merasa ia tidak akan tahan lagi jika harus berdebat lebih lama dengan Aomine. Bagaimana bisa perasaannya yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi seperti ini dalam waktu singkat?

Mata Aomine menyiratkan luka. Sepertinya suara Kise lebih kasar daripada yang ia inginkan. "Tentu saja."

"Aku," Kise memainkan jarinya. "Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Itu jelas apa-apa! Aomine bahkan tidak mau menatap Kise. Apalagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini? Kise rasa ia tidak bisa latihan break dance tanpa menatap mata tutornya. Sungguh aneh bagaimana mereka bisa begitu dekat di satu detik dan bermusuhan di detik lain.

"_Beep_," bunyi itu mengagetkan Kise. "Aomine?" Suara laki-laki. Sepertinya bukan Haizaki karena suaranya tidak sekasar Haizaki. "Ini Kagami. Aku ingin bertemu. Bisakah kau meneleponku segera setelah kau mendengar ini? Trims. _Beep_."

Kise melihat Aomine berjalan ke belakang nyaris ke masuk ke dapur. Tangannya mengambil gagang telepon dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinga. Kise ingin sekali bertanya siapa yang menelepon tapi ia agak takut Aomine tidak akan menjawab.

"Aominecchi?" Kise memberanikan diri. "Siapa itu?"

Aomine tidak langsung menjawab. "Kagami."

Kise seperti ingin menangis mendengar jawaban singkat Aomine. Tapi ia tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai ia tahu siapa itu Kagami. Dan ia menyalahkan hormon remaja yang membuatnya selalu ingin tahu urusan orang. "Siapa itu Kagami?"

Sekarang Aomine menatap Kise. Tatapannya begitu dingin sampai Kise mengira ia akan beku. Mungkin ia memang akan beku. Sekarang saja ia sudah merinding. "Kurasa ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Kise mengerjap. Aomine terlihat kabur di matanya. Kise cepat-cepat berbalik menatap tembok, takut Aomine melihat air matanya tumpah. Kenapa Aomine bisa sekejam itu? Kise tahu ia memang salah tapi ia sudah minta maaf. Apa itu tidak cukup? Ya, sepertinya memang tidak cukup melihat sikap Aomine padanya.

"Ada apa, Kagami?" Suara Aomine terdengar sangat lembut. Suara yang tidak pernah didengar Kise. "Maaf, sepertinya aku terlalu fokus pada hal lain sampai tidak mendengar dering telepon. Sekarang? _Well_, sebenarnya aku ada janji."

"Tidak apa-apa," seru Kise lumayan keras untuk di dengar Aomine tapi tidak terdengar sampai ke seberang telepon.

Aomine menyipitkan mata. "Tunggu sebentar, ya." Aomine menutup bagian bawah gagang. "Apa katamu, Kise?"

Kise berdiri, mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di lantai tidak jauh dari sofa. "Kubilang tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja. Aku mau pulang." Suara Kise tercekat.

"Apa? Tidak, duduk disana, Kise," tegas Aomine. "Kalau kau pergi aku akan mengikutimu, mengerti?"

Tubuh Kise menegang sesaat. Kenapa? Bukankah Aomine tidak suka melihatnya sekarang? Setelah kejadian itu? Setelah sikap dinginnya?

"Kise," panggil Aomine lagi. "Duduklah."

Lutut Kise lemas. Ia membanting dirinya begitu saja di sofa. Badannya bergetar.

Didengarnya Aomine menghela nafas. "Kagami? Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa sekarang. Nanti malam saja, ya? Sampai jumpa." Telepon di tutup dan langkah kaki Aomine berjalan mendekatinya. "Kise."

Air mata Kise tumpah. Ia cepat-cepat melipat lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Jemari Aomine menyentuh lengannya.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Aomine membuat Kise terisak. "Tidak, jangan katakan padaku kau sedang menangis. Jangan menangis, Kise," suara Aomine melembut. "Lihat aku."

Kise, masih terisak, mengintip sedikit dari lengannya yang terlipat. Matanya yang merah dan basah menatap Aomine sedih. Ia merasakan tangan Aomine di kepalanya, membelai rambutnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Aomine, masih dengan kelembutan yang sama.

Kise tampak ragu sesaat sebelum berkata, "Aku sudah minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah tapi aku sudah minta maaf. Tapi Aominecchi—" Kise mulai terisak lagi. "—bersikap begitu dingin padaku. Kupikir kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu, Kise, kau tahu itu," Aomine mencium kening Kise perlahan. "Maafkan aku atas sikapku tadi, ya?"

Kise tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan lengannya ke leher Aomine. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tutornya dan menangis di bahunya. Jadi itulah yang dilakukan Kise. Aomine menepuk-nepuk punggung Kise meskipun tubuhnya sempat menegang. Mungkin ia kaget karena tindakan Kise yang tiba-tiba ini.

Kise mengusap air matanya. "Aominecchi?" Suaranya serak.

"Hm?" Aomine membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kise.

"Siapa itu Kagami?"

Kise merasakan tawa Aomine di telinganya. "Mantan pacarku waktu SMP. Kami masih berhubungan karena orangtua kami dekat. "

"Maksudmu kalian tidak jadi putus?" tanya Kise bingung.

Aomine mendorong Kise menjauh sedikit untuk menatap wajah lelaki itu. "Maksudku berhubungan sebagai teman." Ia nyengir, menahan tawa.

Kise tersipu. "Oh, tentu saja. Kagami itu seperti apa? Seperti Haizaki juga?"

Cengiran Aomine kembali. "Aku masih menyimpan satu fotonya. Lebih mirip foto keluarga sih, diambil waktu aku lulus SMP." Tahu-tahu Aomine menarik tangan Kise, membawanya ke ruangan lumayan besar yang disadari Kise sebagai kamar Aomine. Pipi Kise memanas saat mengetahui dimana ia berada.

"Lihat," suara Aomine menyadarkan Kise dari lamunannya. "Yang ini adalah Kagami."

Kise menarik tangannya dari genggaman Aomine untuk memegang bingkai yang diberikan Aomine. Ia melihat kemana jari telunjuk Aomine mengarah: lelaki tampan berambut merah yang memakai pakaian olahraga. Ia bisa dengan cepat mengenali lelaki yang berdiri disamping lelaki itu, yang merangkul bahu lelaki itu. Aomine, dalam balutan kemeja hitam dan jeans berwarna sama. Apa kata Aomine tadi? Foto ini diambil waktu cowok itu lulus SMP? Berarti wajah Aomine tidak berubah sama sekali sejak saat itu karena, Kise memperhatikan, Aomine masih terlihat tampan seperti yang di foto.

"Dia tampan," Kise tersenyum. "Kenapa kau putus dengannya? Maaf kalau kau tersinggung, tapi kalau kau ingin baikan dengan mantanmu, maka Kagami-lah yang harusnya kau kejar. Bukan Haizaki."

Aomine menarik Kise mendekat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kise. "Kagami lebih tua tiga tahun dariku." Kise pasti terkesiap lumayan keras karena Aomine terkekeh, memeluknya erat. "Saat lulus SMA, dia kuliah di Amerika. Dan aku tidak bisa ikut kesana. Lalu kami membuat janji akan bertemu lagi saat ulangtahun-ku yang ke-20, itu berarti dua minggu dari sekarang."

Kise mendongak. "Berarti kalian tidak putus?"

Aomine menggeleng. Matanya menerawang. "Sebelum ulangtahun-ku yang ke-19, aku bertemu Haizaki. Itulah kenapa aku putus dengan Kagami. Karena Haizaki ada disisiku sementara Kagami jauh disana. Aku hanya laki-laki normal, Kise. Singkatnya, aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh."

"Tapi kemudian kau sadar itu pilihan yang salah?"

Kise mengernyit saat lelaki itu menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap Haizaki atau mantan-mantanku yang lain suatu pilihan yang salah. Aku hanya tidak cukup baik. Itu saja."

"Tidak cukup baik?" Suara Kise meninggi. "Haizaki yang tidak baik. Dia berselingkuh di belakangmu!"

Aomine mendekap Kise lagi. "Kalau aku sudah cukup baik, dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk melihat yang lain."

Kise menghela nafas kesal. "Baiklah, tidak usah membicarakan Haizaki. Lelaki itu membuatku muak." Kise menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine. "Nanti kau akan bertemu Kagami, kan? Apa kalian akan rujuk?"

Aomine menjauh, menangkup wajah Kise di jemarinya. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud rujuk dengan Kagami. Dia masa laluku."

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia lelaki yang baik?" Kise memainkan jemari Aomine, tersenyum melihat tangan Aomine yang ukurannya lebih besar dari tangannya yang mungil. "Aku lebih suka kau bersama Kagami."

Aomine tertawa, namun tawanya terdengar palsu. "Kau sadarkan kita sedang membicarakan mantan pacarku namun bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih?"

Kise terkesiap, melepas jemari Aomine dan mundur selangkah. "_Well_," ia merona. "Maaf."

Mata Aomine berkilat geli. Ia duduk di ranjang king size putih-nya dan menepuk bagian di sebelahnya. "Duduklah, Kise."

Kise berjalan terbata-bata dan kaku seperti robot, memancing tawa Aomine untuk meledak. "Kenapa tertawa?" sungut Kise, menghempaskan diri ke ranjang putih yang empuk itu.

Detik pertama Kise duduk, pinggangnya sudah ditarik Aomine hingga entah bagaimana Kise jadi berlutut di samping lelaki itu. Sebelah tangan Aomine melingkari pinggangnya dan yang lain menangkup wajahnya, membuat jantung Kise berdegup kencang.

"Jangan tanya kenapa, Kise," bisik Aomine pelan. Matanya tidak berpindah dari mata Kise, seakan memang terkunci disana. "Diam saja. Jangan katakan apa-apa."

Tangan Kise, yang entah kenapa bisa ada di bahu Aomine, merayap naik ke wajah lelaki itu padahal otak Kise sudah memerintahkannya untuk diam. "Kenapa, Aominecchi?" lirih Kise.

Mata Aomine membesar kaget untuk nol koma sekian detik. Setelah itu ia malah menarik Kise hingga lelaki itu duduk di pangkuannya dan menciumnya dengan begitu intens. Aomine menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang kemudian berpindah ke atas Kise tanpa sedetikpun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Aominecchi," desah Kise, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak mungkin untuk memenuhi paru-parunya. "Untuk apa itu?"

Aomine mengerang. Keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Kise dan Kise bisa melihat matanya masih terpejam. "Sudah kubilang jangan katakan apa-apa."

"Baik, lupakan saja masalah itu," ujar Kise, masih terengah. "Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dan kita mulai latihannya."

"Latihan?" desis Aomine terdengar tidak percaya. "Kaupikir aku masih bisa melihatmu menari tanpa memikirkan apapun? Misalnya seperti aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu disini? Di ranjangku?"

Wajah Kise terasa memanas. "Dengar," ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Aomine. Berharap Aomine tidak mengira ia sedang menggodanya. "Kau tutorku, oke? Guruku. Dan kau belum melupakan Haizaki. Dan sekarang sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Aku bukan gurumu, Kise," geram Aomine. "Benar, aku masih sakit hati karena Haizaki tapi aku akan melupakannya seperti aku melupakan Kagami. Temani aku sebentar lagi. Aku janji tidak akan bertingkah tidak sopan."

Kise mendengus. "Tidak sopan itu relatif. Dan kau memang guruku kok."

Seringaian menghiasi wajah Aomine. "Yeah, kau benar. Tidak sopan itu relatif."

Lalu ia kembali menciumi Kise seakan-akan besok ia meninggal. Bodohnya, Kise tidak bisa tidak membalas ciuman itu. Kise tahu ia menginginkan Aomine sebesar Aomine menginginkannya… yah, paling tidak sekarang, saat mereka sama-sama mulai lepas kendali.

Saat Kise mulai merasakan ujung jemari Aomine pada pinggangnya, saat itu juga Aomine seakan terhempas dari tubuh Kise dan menabrak tembok bercat putih abu-abu. Nafasnya terengah.

"Pulang," katanya serak tanpa menatap Kise.

"A-apa?" tanya Kise linglung. Apa lagi sekarang? Setelah menciumnya sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas, Aomine malah tidak mau menatapnya?

"Kubilang pulang!"

Kise tersentak dengan volume suara Aomine yang tiba-tiba membesar. Tubuhnya langsung gemetar karena takut. Rasanya ia ingin meringkuk, menangis, atau—lebih baik lagi—pergi dari sini namun ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya.

Sepertinya Aomine sudah lebih tenang. Ia mendongak dan menatap Kise. Matanya dihiasi rasa bersalah. "Maaf," ujarnya lembut. "Hanya saja tadi aku nyaris—" Aomine terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "—lepas kendali."

Getaran di tubuh Kise berkurang sedikit demi sedikit meskipun lelaki itu jelas masih ketakutan. Ia memaksakan diri mengangguk.

Aomine tersenyum lemah. "Kau boleh pulang kalau kau mau."

Kise menggigit bibir sambil mendudukkan diri. "Aominecchi," panggil Kise pelan. "Kemari."

Tubuh Aomine menegang. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan. "Kise, kau—"

"Kemarilah, Aominecchi," Kise mengulurkan tangan. "Aku hanya ingin bicara."

Ragu-ragu Aomine berjalan pelan mendekati Kise. Selangkah sebelum Aomine berdiri tepat di depan Kise, lelaki itu sudah berdiri lebih dulu dan melangkah mendekati Aomine. Kise mengalungkan lengannya di leher Aomine, mengecup bibir Aomine singkat.

"Kau harus mengganti waktuku," Kise nyengir. "Hari ini kau tidak mengajariku menari. Sampai jumpa." Kise meninggalkan Aomine yang masih diam karena kehilangan kata-kata.

Tidak lama setelah Aomine mendengar suara pintu depan ditutup, tubuhnya tumbang ke ranjang dan kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit. Ia memikirkan Kise. Memikirkan betapa menawannya Kise, betapa manisnya tingkah Kise, betapa dirinya suka memiliki Kise dalam pelukannya, dan betapa dirinya suka mencium Kise. Apakah ini berarti ia jatuh cinta pada Kise? Apakah Kise juga menyukainya hingga ia tidak keberatan dicium dan menciumnya?

Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Sewaktu menghadapi masalah dengan Haizaki saja ia tidak segusar ini. Sebaiknya ia mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu Kagami saja.

XXX

"Ki-_chan_."

Seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dan memanggil namanya. Sepertinya Kise pernah mendengar suara itu tapi dimana?

"Ki-_chan_, bangun."

Guncang lagi. Kali ini bahkan disertai cubitan kecil. Kise mengerang kesakitan dan suara itu tertawa cekikikan. Tunggu, sepertinya ia kenal suara tawa cekikikan ini. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Satsukicchi?"

Gadis itu nyengir. "Ki-_chan_," katanya, bangkit berdiri. "Bangun. Ini sudah pukul tujuh."

Kise meregangkan tangannya. Pukul tujuh itu masih pagi dan sepupunya yang gila ini menyelinap ke kamarnya hanya untuk membangunkannya.

"Kau mengigau tahu," Momoi mematut dirinya di cermin yang memperlihatkan keindahan tubuhnya. "Semalam aku menyelinap kesini untuk tidur karena aku bermimpi buruk. Ini pasti akibat menonton _Insidious 2 _sialan itu. Aku melihatmu bergerak-gerak resah dalam tidurmu. Menyebut sebuah nama." Momoi berbalik menatap Kise. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah malaikatnya.

Pipi Kise langsung merah padam karena ia tahu nama siapa yang ia sebut. Bisa nama siapa lagi selain pria yang menciumnya dua kali kemarin dengan begitu… berperasaan?

"Itu bukan apa-apa," Kise mendengus, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. "Hanya mimpi."

"Oh?" Bulu mata Momoi yang panjang dan lentik mengedip padanya. "Kau bermimpi tentang tutor menarimu dan terus menyebut namanya tiap dua puluh menit sekali sampai pagi?" Momoi tiba-tiba merona. Kise tahu sekali itu hanya trik. Sepupunya merupakan aktris yang hebat. Ia bisa menangis di detik pertama dan tertawa terbahak-bahak di detik kedua.

"Pasti mimpi yang indah," lanjut Momoi, masih merona. "Aku bertanya-tanya mimpi seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu meneriakkan namanya berulang kali," Momoi mengerling padanya. "Maukah kau berbagi, Ki-_chan_?"

Kise melotot jijik pada sepupunya. "Menyebut," ralat Kise tegas. "Aku menyebut nama Aominecchi. Bukan meneriakkan."

Seketika itu juga rona di wajah Momoi hilang semua. Gadis itu sedang nyengir. "Yah, melebih-lebihkan sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan? Nah, memang apa yang kau impikan?"

"Sebelum itu aku ingin tanya," Kise mengeringkan mukanya dengan handuk kuning kecil. "Apa aku benar-benar menyebut nama Aominecchi sampai pagi?"

Momoi terkikik. "_Well_, sebenarnya tidak sampai pagi. _Mou_, beneran deh, berhenti memelototiku dan beritahu saja apa yang kau mimpikan."

Kini wajah Kise yang merah padam. Ia membaringkan diri di ranjang kuning-nya sembari memeluk teddy bear besar berbulu warna _cream_ milik Momoi. "Aominecchi menciumku."

Momoi memekik, melompat ke atas ranjang. "Eeeehh, Ki-_chan_, kau serius? Jadi kau benar-benar memimpikan itu? Astaga, aku juga ingin memimpikan Tetsu-_kun_ dan aku—"

"Hanya berciuman, Satsukicchi," sergah Kise sebal. "Hanya itu saja."

Wajah Momoi datar sesaat lalu ia memutar mata. "Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu merah padam, sih? Baru saja ciuman."

Kise cemberut dan ikut memutar mata. Sepupunya terlalu cepat dewasa padahal jelas-jelas usianya lebih muda setahun dari Kise. "Satsukicchi," Kise memainkan jarinya. "Apa menurutmu dia menyukaiku?"

Momoi terlihat agak kaget. Siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Selama ini kan Kise tidak pernah curhat soal cowok. Kise juga kaget ia memilih bercerita pada Momoi. "Uh, _well_," Momoi mencoba terlihat serius. "Kenapa kau sendiri tidak tahu? Dia menciummu, kan? Kemarin saat kau ke rumahnya? Karena itulah kau bermimpi tentang itu."

Kise mengangguk pelan. "Tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Aku tahu dia belum melupakan mantan pacarnya."

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak bilang apa-apa?" Momoi tersenyum. Dan untuk sekali ini Kise melihat sisi lain dari diri Momoi. "Mungkin dia memang belum melupakan mantannya, tapi semua butuh proses. Dia akan melupakannya nanti."

"Ya," Kise menghela nafas. "Itulah yang dia katakan."

Momoi mengambil _teddy bear_ yang dipeluk Kise, memainkan bulu-bulunya. "Kau tidak percaya padanya?"

Kise menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu. Aku tahu Haizaki cepat atau lambat akan menghilang dari pikirannya. Yang kutakutkan adalah mantan pacarnya sebelum Haizaki. Lelaki itu tampan sekali. Aominecchi bilang orangtua mereka berteman baik. Dia bahkan ikut berfoto bersama keluarga Aominecchi."

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Dilihatnya Momoi melotot. "Lelaki tampan yang kau bilang itu adalah mantan pacar Aomine-_kun_. Memangnya dia pernah bilang dia ingin kembali pada mantan pacarnya?"

"Yah, tentu saja tidak," sahut Kise pelan. "Tapi cara Aominecchi berbicara padanya…" Kise teringat betapa lembut suara Aomine pada Kagami. Aomine tidak pernah menggunakan suara itu pada Kise. Bahkan setelah mereka berciuman. "Dia tidak pernah terdengar selembut itu, kau tahu? Seakan-akan ia takut menyakiti telinga Kagami bila suaranya tidak dilembutkan. Seakan-akan Kagami—" Kise menahan air mata. "—begitu berharga baginya."

Momoi menepuk bahu Kise pelan. "Jangan menangis, Ki-_chan_. Tentu saja Kagami-_kun_ berharga baginya. Dia anak dari sahabat orangtuanya. Mungkin Aomine-_kun_ merasa ia bertanggung jawab terhadap Kagami-_kun_. Apalagi dari ceritamu Kagami-_kun_ sepertinya dekat dengan keluarga Aomine-_kun_. Tapi ini soal cinta. Apakah Aomine-_kun_ mencintainya?" Melihat Kise siap menjawab, Momoi menambahkan. "Sampai saat ini masih mencintainya?"

"Mungkin saja," sahut Kise pada akhirnya. "Kemarin lelaki itu meneleponnya. Mengajaknya bertemu."

Momoi menghela nafas frustasi. "Kalau kau tidak ingin Aomine-_kun_ bertemu Kagami-_kun_, katakan saja padanya. Aomine-_kun_ selalu mendengar perkataanmu, kan?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Satsukicchi," Kise tampak muram. "Apakah Aominecchi menyukaiku? Apa Aominecchi mencintaiku?"

Momoi memutar tubuh Kise menghadapnya. "Tatap aku, Ki-_chan_. Apakah kau mencintainya?"

Air mata Kise menggenang. Seakan mengakui ia mencintai Aomine memberikan luka di hatinya. "Tentu saja aku mencintainya."

Momoi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu jangan pikirkan hal lain. Yang perlu kau ingat adalah selama kau mencintainya kau harus berjuang mendapatkannya. Dan tanpa air mata, Ki-_chan_. Kau bahkan belum tahu dia menolakmu atau tidak. Jangan menangis dulu, oke?"

Kise menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. "Trims."

"Sekarang cepat mandi dan pergi ke rumahnya," ujar Momoi menggebu-gebu. "Tanyakan yang jelas padanya. Katakan kau mencintainya."

Mata Kise membesar. "Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

Momoi melotot lagi. "Tentu saja tidak. Sudah, cepat mandi. Waktu terus berjalan tahu."

Kise tergelak melihat ekspresi galak di wajah Momoi. Senang sekali rasanya ada yang peduli padanya dan memberinya saran tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ibunya jelas tidak akan bersikap seperti Momoi. Kise yakin wanita itu malah akan berusaha mencari tahu asal-usul keluarga Aomine.

Uh, mandi. Berhenti memikirkan apapun dan fokus di mandi saja.

XXX

Aomine mengerjap pelan. Ia yakin ia terbangun karena mendengar sesuatu.

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

Ah. Bunyi bel apartemennya ternyata. _Tapi_, batin Aomine sembari melihat jam digitalnya, _sekarang baru jam sembilan_. Di kamusnya, pagi hari dimulai dari pukul sebelas. Siapa yang cukup gila untuk bertamu jam sembilan pagi tanpa membuat janji?

"Aomine," suara seorang lelaki di sampingnya membuatnya terperanjat. "Kau mau kemana?"

Aomine hening sesaat. Pikirannya kacau. Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki berbaring di sampingnya? Di ranjangnya? Apa yang ia lakukan kemarin malam hingga ini terjadi? Tidak. Ia yakin ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Uh," Aomine tampak gugup. "Siapa kau?"

Lelaki itu mendelik. "Ini Kagami. Masa lupa sama teman sendiri, Ahomine," katanya pelan, meninju bahu telanjang Aomine main-main. "Kemarin malam aku datang kemari, kau ingat?"

Mata Aomine membesar. "Kagami? Apa yang…" Aomine gelagapan. "Apa yang kita lakukan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa kau tidak, uh, kenapa aku tidak memakai kaus?"

Kagami mengerjap. "Tenang saja. Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya tidur bersama semalaman. Aku bersumpah."

Seketika ingatan tentang kedatangan Kagami sampai alasan mengapa ia dan lelaki itu bisa berada di ranjang yang sama menerjang Aomine.

"Kagami, aku—"

Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong.

"Tetap disini, oke?" Aomine memperingatkan. Yah, Aomine memang tidak berpikir Kagami akan cukup berani untuk keluar kamar mengingat betapa minim pakaian yang dikenakannya. Tetap saja ia tidak mau siapapun yang berdiri di luar sana berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Aomine berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu depan, hanya mengenakan jeans panjang. Ia terlalu malas untuk mencari dimana kaus yang dikenakannya semalam ataupun mengambil kaus baru di lemari.

"Ya?" Aomine membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa di depan

"Ada apa pagi-pagi—" mata Aomine melebar. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Oh, Tuhan. Kise berdiri disana sementara Kagami di kamarnya hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Kise pasti tidak mau menemuinya lagi bila ia tahu.

"Err, hai," ia melihat wajah Kise merona. "Selamat pagi. Kemana kausmu, Aominecchi? Kau bisa masuk angin."

"Ya, pagi," Aomine panik. Yang penting sekarang bagaimana cara menjauhkan Kise dari Kagami. "A-Ada apa?"

Kise menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin datang saja. Kau bilang kalau aku ingin dapur seperti dapurmu aku hanya tinggal datang kemari, bukan begitu?" Kise tersenyum agak sinis menurut Aomine. "Dan sekarang aku tidak boleh masuk?"

"Tidak," sahut Aomine spontan. Raut wajah Kise yang kaget membuatnya mengutuk diri. "Uh, maksudku, tidak sekarang. Di dalam sedang berantakan. Aku tidak mau kau melihatnya."

Kise mengerjap. "Oh? Tidak apa. Aku bisa membantu membereskannya."

Aomine menggeleng cepat. "Jangan. Tidak perlu, Kise. Terima kasih."

Kise terdiam sesaat. Matanya terlihat sedih. "Apa Haizaki ada di dalam?" Lalu Kise tersenyum. "Oh, atau Kagami? Atau mantan-mantanmu yang lain?"

Aomine merasa seakan Kise baru saja menamparnya. "Kise, aku—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" tanya Kise, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Aomine. "Yah, kurasa aku akan pulang."

"Tidak," Aomine menahan lengan lelaki itu. "Kise, dengar, aku—"

"Aomine," suara lelaki yang cukup keras terdengar dari dalam apartemen Aomine. Tubuh Aomine menegang. "Kenapa lama sekali? Siapa disana?"

Kise menggigit bibir. "Itu Kagami. Aku tidak akan pernah salah mengenali suaranya."

Aomine merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Namun ia tahu ini bukan karena ia tidak memakai kaus. "Kise, itu bukan apa-apa," katanya tercekat. "Percaya padaku."

Kise mengerjap tanpa ekspresi. "Percaya apa? Aku hanya muridmu. Kau tutorku. Aku senang kalian rujuk kembali. Seperti yang kubilang, kau berhak mendapat lelaki yang lebih baik dari Haizaki."

"Kise," Aomine memohon. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku—"

"Aomine," Kagami kini berdiri di ruang tamu tempat Aomine mencium kening Kise kemarin. Ia membawa selimut yang sepertinya berasal dari ranjang Aomine—ranjang tempat Aomine menciumnya dua kali—untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"Siapa itu?"

Mata Kise membesar. Ia segera menarik lengannya dari genggaman Aomine, menjauhi lelaki itu seakan lelaki itu kotor. "Astaga. Kurasa rujuk terlalu menyederhanakan masalah yang sebenarnya."

Aomine mengerang frustasi. Ia menatap Kagami marah. "Sudah kubilang tetap disana," bentaknya kasar. Namun suaranya melembut, nyaris memohon saat kembali bicara pada Kise. "Aku bisa menjelaskan. Dengarkan aku, Kise."

Kise menatap Aomine. Matanya menyiratkan emosi, sedih, kecewa, dan yang paling jelas adalah rasa jijik. "Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Sudah kubilang aku hanya orang luar. Aku mendukung kalian sepenuhnya. Dan jangan seenaknya meneriaki dia. Dia tidak bersalah."

Lalu Kise langsung kabur setelah mengangguk singkat ke arah Kagami, membuat Aomine membanting pintu kamarnya, mengenakan kaus, dan menyusul lelaki itu.

Kagami membelalak. Semua terjadi begitu cepat tepat di depan matanya. Siapa lelaki itu? Ia tidak pernah melihat Aomine sebegini emosi, apalagi sampai membentaknya. Ini pertama kalinya Aomine berteriak padanya selama lima belas tahun ia mengenal cowok itu.

XXX

Kise tidak bisa berpikir. Selama ia berlari menghindari Aomine, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Padahal ia ingin sekali menyalahkan Momoi. Karena Momoi-lah ia tahu Aomine dan Kagami rujuk. Karena Momoi-lah ia harus melihat dan mengetahui fakta Aomine dan Kagami tidur bersama semalam… satu ranjang… ranjang tempat Aomine menciumnya… air mata Kise langsung mengalir. Apa artinya ciuman itu bagi Aomine? Pelampiasan? Ketertarikan sesaat? Bodohnya Kise karena jatuh dalam perangkap Aomine. Seharusnya ia tahu Aomine masih mencintai Kagami, bukan Haizaki. Seharusnya ia tahu alasan Aomine putus dengan Haizaki bukan hanya karena Haizaki selingkuh melainkan karena Aomine tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai Haizaki. Seharusnya ia tahu…

"Kise!" teriakan Aomine terdengar lagi.

Untuk apa lelaki itu mengejarnya? Ia baru saja rujuk dengan mantan pacarnya yang ia cintai jadi kenapa ia mencari-cari masalah dengan mengejar lelaki lain dan meninggalkan pacarnya sendirian?

Akhirnya, Kise sampai di rumah. Cepat-cepat ia berlari masuk menaiki tangga dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Penjaga pintu pasti akan menghalangi Aomine, kan? Tapi Kise rasa Aomine cukup kuat untuk meninju satu atau dua penjaga pintu.

"Ki-_chan_?"

Sialnya, Momoi ternyata ada di kamar. Kalau ia membuka pintu untuk mengusir Momoi keluar, Aomine pasti akan masuk. Jadi ia memilih untuk diam dan berbaring di ranjang sambil menangisi nasibnya.

"Ada apa, Ki-_chan_? Kau habis dari rumah Aomine-_kun_, kan? Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" tanya Momoi khawatir. Ia cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya dan duduk di samping Kise.

"Kise," terdengar ketukan di pintu. "Bisakah kita bicara?"

Air mata Kise semakin deras mendengar suara Aomine. "Satsukicchi, jangan buka pintunya. Kumohon. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kise," suara Aomine terdengar putus asa. "Tolong dengar penjelasanku."

Momoi menatap pintu dengan gusar. "Sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh tertekan. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan saja apa yang ingin dikatakannya?"

Kise mendongak, wajahnya basah karena air mata. "Dia tidur sekamar dengan Kagami, Satsukicchi. Semalaman. Apalagi yang perlu dijelaskan?"

Mata Momoi membesar. "Dia _apa_? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatnya," isak Kise. "Kagami keluar dari kamar Aominecchi… hanya mengenakan selimut… Aominecchi bahkan tidak memakai kaus."

Ketukan lagi.

"Kumohon," ujar Aomine. "Aku akan menjelaskan. Dengarkan aku. Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Sebaiknya kuajak dia masuk," gumam Momoi, beranjak bangkit.

"Jangan," pekik Kise kaget. Air matanya masih mengalir. "Kau tidak mungkin setega itu, Satsukicchi. Melihat dia hanya membuat hatiku sesak. Rasanya sakit."

"Kau ingat dia menelepon kemarin? Dia datang ke apartemenku malamnya," cerita Aomine mulai mengalir. "Dia bercerita padaku sambil mabuk, katanya lelaki yang selama ini ia pacari di Amerika ternyata sudah punya istri. Dia ingin kembali padaku, Kise. Setelah semua yang terjadi aku benar-benar kasihan padanya tapi aku dan dia tidak mungkin kembali. Itulah yang kukatakan padanya. Lalu dia bilang dia ingin tinggal di apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa menolak dan mengusirnya."

Momoi kelihatan tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Ia melompat turun dari ranjang sebelum Kise bisa mencegatnya dan membuka pintu.

"Satsukicchi!" seru Kise kaget. Ia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik selimut. Ia tidak bisa menatap Aomine. Tidak sekarang setelah ia melihat Kagami di apartemen Aomine.

"Hai, cowok," suara Momoi terdengar. "Aku Momoi Satsuki, sepupu Kise-_kun_."

"Uh," Aomine terdengar bingung. "Aku Aomine Daiki, tutor—bukan, orang yang mengajarinya menari."

Kise tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Momoi maupun Aomine tapi firasatnya mengataakan Momoi sedang menyeringai. "Oh, jadi kau bukan tutor?"

"Bukan," tegas Aomine. "Aku menolak menjadi tutornya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Kise sepertinya tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan tutornya."

Tiba-tiba Kise merasakan selimutnya ditarik. Ia terkesiap. "Oh, _I hate you so_," seru Kise marah.

Lagi-lagi Momoi tertawa cekikikan. "Kurasa aku akan meninggalkan kalian."

Kise menatap sebal pada pintunya yang terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Ia menghela nafas, menyeka air matanya.

"Aominecchi," Kise memulai. "Kurasa sekarang kita akan kembali latihan di _street dance_ setiap hari minggu."

"Tapi, Kise—"

Kise menutup telinga. "Jangan bicara tentang Kagami lagi. Aku tidak mau dengar. Setiap kali kau menyebut namanya aku seakan melihatnya keluar dari kamarmu dengan selimut," Kise menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tapi hatiku sesak setiap kali melihat bayangan itu."

"Karena itulah aku ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi pagi," Aomine memegang kedua lengan Kise kuat sembari berlutut di depannya. "Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan Kagami. Perasaanku padanya sudah tidak ada. Aku mencintaimu, Kise."

Kise mengerjap sangsi. "Kenapa kau dapat mengucapkan kata itu dengan begitu mudah? Kemarin kau dan aku setuju kalau kau belum melupakan Haizaki."

Aomine menggeleng. Matanya lelah. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi kemarin." Melihat sorot terluka di mata Kise, Aomine langsung teringat ciuman mereka. "Kise, kau tahu bukan bagian itu yang tidak kupedulikan. Kau kenal aku. Aku tidak sembarangan mengundang orang ke rumah dan menciumnya di kamarku."

"Yah," air mata Kise mengalir lagi. "Menurutku Kagami termasuk sembarang laki-laki. Kau bukan hanya mengundangnya ke rumahmu, dia bahkan tidur di kamarmu semalaman. Itu yang kutahu."

"Memang hanya itu yang terjadi," suara Aomine semakin pelan dari waktu ke waktu. "Dia datang ke rumahku, bercerita tentang pacarnya sambil mabuk, dan ingin tinggal denganku."

"Baik, aku sudah dengar," Kise mengusap wajahnya. "Pulanglah, Aominecchi."

"Kise," Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya? Apa aku harus tinggal disini?"

Kise menghela nafas. Tangannya menangkup wajah Aomine. "Aominecchi."

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Kise."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku—" Aomine mengerjap lalu membelalak. "Apa?"

Kise tersenyum sedih. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia bersama Kagami."

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, Kise," Aomine menyentuh kening Kise dengan keningnya. "Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Aomine pelan, mengecup pipi Kise. "Percayalah padaku. Apa menurutmu aku laki-laki yang mengatakan hal itu pada setiap lelaki yang kutemui? Ketika kubilang aku mencintaimu, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aominecchi," Kise melingkarkan lengannya di leher Aomine, menyukai aroma lelaki itu saat Kise menyurukkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine.

Aomine balas mendekap Kise erat. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Kise mendongak sedikit. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ya? Membiarkan orang lain tinggal di rumahmu?"

"Baiklah," Aomine mengecup bibir Kise lembut. Ia mendesah lega, seakan-akan ia sudah kembali ke tempatnya yang seharusnya saat bibirnya dan bibir Kise bertemu. "Aku janji."

Jemari Kise menyusuri rambut biru Aomine, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tepat saat itu, Momoi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Kise.

"Aww," Momoi memekik, membuat Kise langsung menjauh dari Aomine. "Jadi kalian sudah baikan?"

Wajah Kise menjadi semerah tomat. "Satsukicchi!"

Aomine terkekeh, menarik Kise mendekat. "Halo."

"Nah, nah," ujar Momoi, melempar diri ke samping Kise. "Sekarang kenapa kalian tidak pergi berkencan?"

Kise memutar mata mendengar kalimat itu. Momoi sering sekali mengucapkan sesuatu seperti itu untuk mengusir Kise karena Kuroko mau datang. "Nanti Kurokocchi kemari?"

Momoi merona. "Yah, begitulah."

Kise cemberut. "Jangan lakukan apapun di ranjangku, oke? Kenapa sih kau nggak bawa dia ke kamarmu saja."

"Semua orang tahu kalau kamarmu lebih rapi," dengus Momoi. "Oke, tidak melakukan apapun di ranjang. Kalau kamar mandi?"

"SATSUKI!" seru Kise malu sementara Aomine tergelak. Terkadang sepupunya itu bisa sangat tidak sensitif.

Momoi nyengir lebar. "Hanya bercanda. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Kise mengabaikan Momoi dan langsung keluar kamar sementara Aomine berpamitan.

"Tunggu," suara Momoi.

Aomine yang sudah diambang pintu menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Dalam sekejap tatapan Momoi menjadi tajam. "Kalau kau berani menyakiti Ki-_chan_, aku bersumpah aku sendiri akan membuat hidupmu menjadi neraka."

Aomine tertawa. "_Well_, ini agak mengejutkan. Aku tidak tahu kau pengidap _brother-complex_." Saat Momoi makin memelototinya, Aomine sadar gadis itu serius. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti Kise. Aku mencintainya."

Momoi tersenyum. "Yah, sebaiknya begitu. Kau tidak akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dari Ki-_chan_."

"Ya," Aomine terkekeh. "Kurasa kau benar."

"Aominecchi, kau ngapain di dalam?"

"_Well_," ujar Aomine, tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, Momoi."

"Yeah, sampai jumpa, Aomine-_kun_."

* * *

**EPILOG **

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Kise melihat Kagami di ruang tamu apartemen Aomine. Sekarang Kise-lah yang duduk manis di ruang tamu itu sembari menonton berita cuaca. Aomine sendiri sedang mandi di kamarnya. Kise datang menginap akibat paksaan Momoi.

"Ayolah, Ki-_chan_," begitu kata Momoi kemarin sore. "Hari ini hari Jumat. Kau tahu apa artinya? _Weekend_!" Momoi berseru dramatis. "Apa asiknya menghabiskan akhir minggu bersama sepupumu?"

Kise memutar mata. "Aku tahu. Pasti kau mengundang Kurokocchi kemari untuk _'menghabiskan akhir minggu'_," ujar Kise, membentuk tanda kutip dengan jemarinya.

"Tentu saja aku mengundangnya," Momoi memamerkan cengiran yang mulai Kise benci. "Kupikir kau bisa menghabiskan akhir minggu dengan Aomine-_kun_ jika aku mengundang Tetsu-_kun_ kemari."

Kise tahu Momoi memang peduli dengan hubungannya dan Aomine, tapi Kise rasa ide menginap ini hanya untuk keuntungan gadis itu semata. Momoi bahkan sampai membantu Kise berbohong pada orangtuanya, mengatakan Kise akan menginap di rumah teman. Untunglah orangtua Kise percaya begitu saja.

Kise tersadar dari lamunannya begitu merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia tertawa. "Aominecchi."

Bibir cowok itu menempel di pelipisnya. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Kise menggeleng, tersenyum. "Aku hanya berpikir untuk mendiamkan Satsukicchi nanti."

Aomine tergelak. "Oh? Kenapa? Aku suka dengannya. Dia membuatmu menghabiskan banyak waktu denganku."

"Jadi kau suka padanya, ya?" tanya Kise jahil, ia berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Aomine.

"Uh, tidak," Aomine mengecup hidung Kise. "Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Tawa mengalun dari bibir Kise. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine. "Aku rasa aku tidak keberatan disini seharian."

"Bagaimana kalau kembali ke kamar?"

Kise cemberut dan dihadiahi ciuman oleh Aomine. "Memangnya kau mau tidur lagi?"

Aomine menyeringai. "Ini kan Sabtu. Ayo kembali ke kamar dan bangun agak siang."

"Kau baru saja mandi," sahut Kise mengingatkan.

"Bukan masalah. Nanti aku tinggal mandi lagi."

"Huh, baiklah."

Mata Aomine berkilat senang. "Asik."

Dengan itu Aomine menggendong Kise ke kamar sembari menciumi lelaki itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, Aominecchi. Aku juga mencintaimu."


End file.
